fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Cat
Summary The Great Cat is a mysterious entity worshipped by many relatively obscure religions and Catlanders across the planet of Catland, being usually depicted as The Godhead, who emerged from the primordial chaos that predated all that exists, and gave birth to 10 Children, who together, form the entirety of existence Although slight differences exist between each depiction of her, she is often shown as a motherly figure, caring deeply for her children and being very pacific, almost never interfering with "cat affairs", and normally sending avatars of her children to resolve such things Characteristics Name: Unknown Aliases: The Great Cat, "Gawd", "Most High Gawdess", "The Gawdhead", "The High One", "Mother Cat", "The Apeiron", "The Arche", "The Spark" and numerous other titles Origin: Catland Gender: Innaplicable. Though appears and is refered as Female Age: Older than time Classification: Primordial Cat Goddess Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can erase someone across space and time, in every plane of existence, and the very duality of Existence and Nonexistence is an extension of her will), Creation, Destruction, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Nigh-Omniscience, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Power Nullification, Clairvoyance (Watches over all of creation across time and space), Transduality (Transcends Eosphorus and Erebus, who are the duality of all creation) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Existed before Time and Space, in the chaos that predated creation. Gave birth to 10 Children from her immortal soul, with each one of them being an aspect of reality, that when unified, form the entirety of The Meta-WorldThe Meta-World is a term used to refer to The Aether, an infinite and innefable realm, completely beyond the horizon of time and space, and the boundaries of matter and energy, and yet, they are considered mere aspects and extensions of her will; and she transcends her children to the point of being stated to be in a higher level of reality compared to them) Speed: Omnipresent (All possible ideas - which includes Duality itself - are nothing but minor aspects and extensions of The Godhead''s will, and her "being" lies in a state of "Sovereignty", existing as an utterly incomprehensible "thing" beyond all definition and understanding, which transcends all of Existence and Nonexistence, and yet permeates through both of them) 'Lifting Strength:' '''Immeasurable' Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Watches over all of creation across time and space, and one of her children, which are all part of herself, is the source of all knowledge and intelligence, although such concepts are likely meaningless to The Godhead Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Catland Category:Ultima Reality's Pages Category:Gods Category:Gawds Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Order Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Tier 2